The Watcher's Handbook
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Forced between worlds, Draco Malfoy keeps more secrets than he knows how to. Destiny forced upon him, he runs from the Ministry while fighting to keep the world safe. Even the great Harry Potter can't save him now... HPDM Violence Cursing Sex


**So this is something I was toying with for a while. It was inspired by a number of things, the two main sources would be Buffy and then the book _The Vampire Watcher's Handbook: A guide for slayers._**

**This will be updated randomly. I'm hoping to aim for around once every weekend. Hoping.**

**Anyway, there's a number of different surprises in store. I will, however, warn you this will be slash later on. HPDM and a few other pairings.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Harry Potter_ Harry and Draco would be locked away for most the book series doing dirty dirty things to one another... obviously, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher's Handbook<strong>

**ONE**

**The Wolf in the Window**

**:-:-:-:-:**

_To every generation, there is born a witch with a destiny. A job and a power gifted to her from birth, awakens on the wake of the sixteenth birthday. She is stronger, faster, more intelligent than her peers. Upon awakening, she is sought out by her mentor, a witch or wizard known as a Watcher. From there, the Watcher trains the witch in combat as well as ancient texts. With each witch, there are two others chosen from birth meant to join her and aid her. A Mage knowledgeable in vast amounts of spell work and a Guardian. Their job is simple: protect those of good from the dark creatures that seek to harm them. The four must keep their secrets safe guarded, avoiding detection from both the Ministry and the Muggle world._

_Never have the stars been wrong._

_But there's a first time for everything..._

-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco Malfoy would never forget the one night he had with Harry Potter. It had been in their "eighth" year at Hogwarts during a Christmas party. Both had had a little too much to drink and Harry had had a previous row with his girlfriend, Ginny.

It had been a fast, hard coupling with little to no feelings aside from hate and lust. It was forgotten of by both the next morning. Neither ever spoke of it and neither ever spoke another word to one another since that day.

They had avoided one another, different classes, different houses, different lives. The war was over. The Dark Lord was defeated. There was no need for Harry to trail Malfoy like he was the cause of all the problems in the world. They were different people with different goals and different paths to lead.

The only thing Draco had to remind him of that night was the seven year old boy currently sleeping on his father's large plush chair. He was a curious child. Blond hair the color of Draco's, pale skinned, fine boned, much like his father. The only queer mark about him were the strikingly familiar green eyes. The same eyes that belonged to the boy's sire.

Draco wasn't entirely sure how, but he'd managed to carry a child and keep it hidden from the world. And it wasn't just anyone's child. It was Harry Potter's first born. Though the man didn't know. Draco had never told him, nor did he plan to. He didn't want to ruin the other man's happiness now that he'd just finally gotten it.

The last he'd heard of the Golden Trio, Hermione and Ron had both gotten married. Both were working for the Ministry of Magic, Hermione as a member of the Care of Magical Creatures and Ron as an Auror. Along with the two, Potter had gone on to become head of the Auror department and married his long term girlfriend, Ginny. They had two sons as of the last Draco had heard and their daughter would have recently been born.

In all truth, Draco didn't keep in touch with the Wizarding world like he used to. He avoided the _Daily Prophet_ like the plague. He ran his potions business from his home in the manor. His clients reached him via owl and house elves ran the errands. His son had few friends, not for lack of trying, but because of his last name.

The name Malfoy was still spit out of people's mouths as if it left a foul taste. Draco had been victim to more than one attack and he refused to put his son through that treatment because of something his father and grandfather had been stupid enough to believe.

Lucius Malfoy was locked away in Azkaban. He would never be getting out. He was to rot there for the rest of his life, his bones sentenced to remain in the cell forever. As for Narcissa...

Narcissa had died two years after Scorpius' birth. She had fallen ill and no Healer would see her. She had suffered in her final hours, often crying out in pain and sobbing for Draco to kill her. After a month, Draco had finally given into her pleas and ended her suffering.

It was just one more thing that added to his bitterness towards the savior and his world. It made his heart ache. This was the world he had once been such a big part of. But it wasn't his home anymore. It never would be. And it would never be Scorpius'. He would never know his father. He would never get to know the man Draco loved and resented with mind, body, and soul.

Sighing, he shook his head and looked to the fire. The flames snapped and popped softly in the hearth, a welcoming sound that echoed into the quiet study. Shutting his book and setting it aside, Draco stood and made his way over to his son.

Scorpius was sleeping soundly and the elder Malfoy didn't have the heart to disturb him. Instead, he lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to his room.

The boy's room was a simple layout. Dark woods, green curtains and bed sheets matching the emerald of his eyes and the Slytherin house color. Here and there were signs that a young boy inhabited the room. A mobile hung from the ceiling with dragons. The ceiling was enchanted to directly center the constellation of Scorpius, the planets drifting by leisurely as the season's changed.

He laid the child down in the bed, tucking him in and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Brushing his fingers through the blond locks, Draco felt his throat tighten up slightly.

Shaking it off, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He wandered through the manor for a while, stopping by the study to grab his book and bring it back to the library. The doors opened easily, the walls covered in books covering from floor to wall. It was a magnificent sight. But there was something off that set Draco on edge.

The blond paused, narrowing his silver gaze and studying the darkness beyond him. Cautiously, he stepped in, his wand drawn and pointed ahead of him, ready to strike if needed. A shuffling sound caught his attention and he hissed a quick "nox". The end of his want lit up and cast a glow through out the room. It wasn't the books or the broken window that drew Draco's attention. Instead, he was locked onto the hissing figure crouching on the floor, shying away from the light.

Pale skin that caught the light, fracturing it much like the scales of snakes, covered a sunken frame. Blood red eyes squinted back, fangs glinting in the false light. Long, claw like nails tipped off bony fingers that feebly attempted to block the light. Where the nose should have been, there was nothing but one nostril, flaring as it sucked in air with a hollow wheeze.

A putrid scent hit Draco's nose and he withdrew in disgust. The tip of his wand dipped and the creature shot up, hissing and launching towards the blond.

Reacting on instinct, Draco lifted his wand once more only to have it knocked from his hands. He staggered back, managing to keep from the clutches of the creature before him, wincing as the claws sliced open the palm of his right hand. Sucking in a sharp gasp of air, the blond reached out for the nearest weapon, grabbing hold of a decorative pillar of hawthorn. The thin structure bowed and snapped under his grip, splintering into large sharp pieces. It was with one of these that Draco grasped. Instinct took over and the need to survive became his primary focus. His heart rate slowed, his focus locking on. His vision became sharper and his movements smoother.

As the creature returned to attempt the kill once more, Draco pivoted and brought the heel of his foot into the being's chest, stunning it enough to push it back and provide the open moment of vulnerability needed for him to thrust the sharpened end of the wood into the chest cavity, right where the heart should be. A deafening screech sounded seconds before the body collapsed. A pile of ash and bone rested on the floor.

Staggering a step back, Draco dropped the makeshift weapon, gasping for air as panic began to take over as his brain caught up with what had just happened.

"Wh-... what the bloody hell..." he gasped out, his mind working furiously to figure out how it had gotten passed the wards.

"So this is where it wandered off to..."

Draco froze, his spine stiffening. He knew that voice...

Slowly, he turned his gaze to the ruined window, his eyes widening a slight fraction as he laid eyes on one of the last people he expected.

"...Professor Lupin?"

The man blinked and lifted an easy going smile to the blond. "Hullo, Draco..."

-:-:-:-:-:-

To say that Draco was shocked to have his third year DADA professor sitting across from him in his main study was an understatement. The last he knew, the man was dead. But apparently not, he made note of as he sat across from the scarred man, sitting almost like a statue, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open. If he were to look at himself with a level head he would have scolded himself for acting unlike a Malfoy in front of the mutt. But at the moment, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Professor, what-"

"I'm not your professor anymore, Draco. I believe it'd be alright if you called me Lupin. Though I'd prefer Remus." The man interrupted, his tone kind and his smile gentle.

Draco swallowed thickly and nodded, looking into those stunningly gold eyes. "Remus then... what was a vampire doing in my home?" he asked, tone deathly seriously.

The werewolf tilted his head, studying the blond for a long moment, his smile barely reaching his eyes. "...He was looking for you..." he finally answered.

"Pardon?"

Sighing, Remus shifted and ran a hand through his hair. He dug around in his pocket for a moment before retrieving a piece of paper and handing it over to Draco. "That's why..."

"The Slayer?" Draco asked, sneering slightly as he lifted a brow and looked back to the man. "Are you completely batty?" he asked, taking a closer look at the man. "Or are you just smashed?"

"I assure you, I'm both serious and sober, Mr. Malfoy. That urban legend you hold in your hand is actual truth... one that you, my dear boy, are unlucky enough to be the center of."

Draco scoffed. "Please... it's nothing but a myth told to children to give them some form of comfort at night to sleep. Vampires, Werewolves... all those are taken care of by the Ministry..."

Remus merely lifted an amused brow in return. "Really?"

"Really. Besides, even if there was some form of truth, the Slayer is always a woman. I am undoubtedly male." Draco countered, his patience wearing thin and his tolerance for bull shit having been drained by the earlier attack.

"What ever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night." Remus chuckled. The git actually had the nerve to chuckle as he leaned back in the chair, lacing his fingers over his stomach and waiting patiently. Draco studied him a moment, his resolve suddenly flickering in a moment of doubt. "Ever noticed that you're not completely like any other witch or wizard?"

"Of course I'm not. I'm a Malfoy."

"Yes... you are. But these would be subtle differences... physical strength in times of danger? Sharper eyesight? A form of a heightened sixth sense?"

Draco hesitated, frowning. How could he know? To be honest, Draco had thought he'd imagined it all. Apparently not.

"You're special, alright, Draco... you are a one of a kind in your generation... You're the first male slayer..."

At this, Draco scoffed loudly, his last ditch attempt to call the other man's bluff. "Oh really? Then what's that make you?"

"Your watcher..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter. The rest should be longer. I just wanted to get this posted as a trial chapter to see how people took to it.<strong>

**Review please?**

**Also, I will be putting links for the updates on my tumblr, which is posted on my profile. So just follow the link and you should be able to find me.**


End file.
